Rose Roads
by Eveliuxx
Summary: Nate? Does this dress make me look fat?" "No" "You didn't even look!" shrieked Mitchie. But I did look and she looked amazing and not bad enough she was going out with another while she looked right through me the guy wanted her dead...SMITCHIE! NITCHIE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Heya! Haha, I just had this idea and it was too tempting not to make a story out of it :D So yeah, please review. If you don't I will hunt you down (I ain't kidding I hunt down a lot of people :D) I just work too damned hard not to get reviews...**_

"We gather here today-"

I just tried to block it out. I tried to block it all out. I didn't want to listen what the priest was saying, because I just wanted to imagine that all of this didn't happen. That it's just a nightmare that I will soon wake up from and to tell her about it, and have her laugh. It hurt knowing I will never hear her laugh again. It was gone along with her.

I forbid myself to look at her, lying there pale and cold and not breathing. I also forbid myself to not go to her funeral. That would be as if I'm forgetting her, and that's not the way I want her to think of me as she watches me from above...I loved her too much for that.

But the worst of all, her death.

That I could have stopped it.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Nate! Nate! _Nate!" _

I turn to see Mitchie racing towards me, pushing everyone out of her way and as she was only 10 feet away from me her legs tangled themselves together and she fell headfirst onto the cold hallway floor.

"Mitchie!" I shrieked running to help her up. When she was standing upright and right in front of me, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times to take a breath, then turned away and walked calmly to her locker. Typical Mitchie.

"So what exactly were you going to tell me?" I asked returning to my own locker.

"Oh you know... nothing really. It's just that you are such a punctual person and all that I thought that you're going to be in class and I won't get a chance to talk to you..."

"Mitchie, no I'm not" I said, with a raised eyebrow shutting my locker, leaning against it. "What's up"

"Okay, so..." she closed her locker and faced me, getting ready for a long speech "I just got my first ever C- in math because there was this ass-hole substitute for Mr. Loyal and he said my writing looked like chicken-scratch and that I wasn't detailed enough in the test that he just randomly put together, and there's _no-way _my mom will believe that, you know how my mom is, right? She's all like 'Mitchie school is important blah blah'"

"But you're great at math"

"I KNOW! But like I _said _Mr. Ass-hole just _randomly _put it together like things you learn when you're 45, so I need you to like tell my mom that everyone failed and that I did my best and that Mr. Ass-hole is just a bag of beans."

"a) why me? b) a bag of beans?"

"Yeah my mom loves you! You know that! Come up with something! Cuz I don't like being grounded!"

"Okay, but why a bag of beans?"

"I don't know! Can't you see I had 2 cups of coffee in the morning?"

"I can actually." I laughed. The bell rang and all the students started to shuffle around to get to their classes. Me being one of them. I held out a hand to say bye to Mitchie and all I heard was a 'THANK YOU!'. Mitchie and coffee don't mix.

...

Me and Mitchie, were like best friends since 2 grade. Ever since a mean girl poured juice on Mitchie's new white dress and I stood up to her by pouring red paint on the mean girl. I was really scared of the mean girl, but I had ( and still do) a huge crush on Mitchie and love defeats fear right?

...

After school I wait for her at the stairs as I always do, she has a tendency to be always late. That's when a guy with dark hair and sunglasses stepped out of nowhere. He wore black skinny jeans and a leather jacket and after standing there doing something on a weird looking phone he comes up to the school's entrance. He takes of his dark glasses to take a better look, and his eyes lock on me. He eyes me head to toe, then with a grin he opens the school's doors, to see Mitchie leaving. His hazel eyes follow her down the steps and up to me, and his weird facial expression gave me the chills. He didn't look at her as if he were checking her out but as if he was trying to memorize her, like he found what he was looking for. He slightly relaxed his arm letting the door close a bit, and he was about to turn around from the school but his glance snapped from Mitchie to me and got a tighter grip on the door and went in, still looking from me to Mitchie over his shoulder.

"Who was that?" asked Mitchie grabbing my arm to drag me forward. "I don't know" I replied, and the fact of that made me worried. I didn't like the way he looked at Mitchie and then to me. As if to warn me...to stay away.

"He's kind hot" she smirked, dragging me along the path.

...The last thing I'm gonna do know is take his warning.

...

"I can't believe that you got my mom to believe the 'C- is the best grade right now in High School' story. I knew you were good but only a person as stupid as Mr. Ass-hole can believe that"

"You just called your mom stupid" I laughed lying down on my bed and staring at my ceiling.

"I didn't. I called _you _a genius"

"Even better"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Mitchie, in a munching kinda way, the way she talks when she's really hungry or eating.

"Umm school?" I answered in a duh tone

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Nate"

"No, it is not, tomorrow is Thursday"

"Oh"

"Okay, Mitchie I got to go, see ya in the morning."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I sighed and crashed my head down to my pillow. It's hard. Very hard.

Sometimes I just don't want to pretend anymore, just tell her how I really feel and get it over with. But I know she doesn't feel the same way, I once over heard her talking to Caitlyn, about it.

"_Mitchie? How do you feel about Nate?" asked Caitlyn_

"_What'd you mean how I feel about him? I love him, he's my best-friend" snickered Mitchie _

"_No, I mean do you like him more than a friend?" _

"_What? No. He's my best friend, and that's all he'll ever be. It'd be awkward and stuff...It doesn't matter anyways, it's not like either of us is thinking about it...right?"_

"_...right"_

Caitlyn knew. Caitlyn could have told her, but she didn't. Not that day. But of course she could of any other day, but only 2 weeks later Caitlyn told us that her parents are separating and she was going to live with her mom to Canada...I wasn't this grateful for anything in my life. It would keep my secret away from Mitchie, but Mitchie was crying for days after that.

I didn't realize that they would still keep in contact. Over the phone and over email, so the chances of my safe keeping were still wobbly so I tried to email Caitlyn once in a while as in not to piss her off in any way.

My mind raced back to the guy at school, the one with the weird glance.

I was scared. For Mitchie. I really was. More than that the words "_He's kinda hot_" were stuck in my head too. Why? Did she see the way he looked at her? Like it wasn't the first time he saw her, but like he will see her again...

I pushed it aside. It was probably nothing. I was overreacting that's all. A guy looking at Mitchie, big deal.

I repeated that in my head a hundred times until I fell asleep.

...

"Wake up, Nate. Time for school" Mom's gentle voice spoke in my ear. I shuffled but didn't get up. "Back up plan. SAM!" like on queue, a four legged creature jumped on top of me and started to lick my face. "Sam" I groaned pushing the dog's face away from my own, but it was back but from the other side.

"Okay, I get it Sam, you have a talent at licking." The dog was still there "I'm up! I'm up!" immediately Sam was off of me and by mom's side. She trained him like that, she uses him as an alarm on me and Taylin.

"Is Taylin up?" I ask trying to stall time, and make her leave.

"30 minutes ago"

"Great"

"Breakfast is on the table, hurry up"

I didn't. I stayed in the bathroom for an extra 10 minutes for no reason, just sitting on the toilet seat staring into space, and after I came out I changed my jeans 4 times, just like a girl would.

"Nate! Come _on!"_shouted mom, just as I ran out of pants to change into so I settled with pair 4.

"What took you so long?" exclaimed mom pushing a bowl of cereal into my hands, which now was a big bowl of sunken mush.

"I have four pairs of pants, made it difficult to choose" I grinned taking a bite of my mush.

"Nate, Mitchie is going to be here any minute" complained mom, just as the doorbell rang, and mom with a glance at me went to let her in.

"'Morning' Nate" smiled Mitchie coming in and seeing me still eating my mush. "What's that you're eating?" she asked

"Cereal Mush"

"um...looks...gross"

"It is"

"Oh"

I started laughing and pushed the mush away. Grabbed my bag and nodded Mitchie towards the door.

She smiled and followed me saying goodbye to my mum on the way.

"What up with the cereal mush?" asked Mitchie laughing, and I laughed too. "Mum's cooking"

...

At lunch when I entered the cafeteria, Mitchie was already sitting at our usual table.

"Hey Mitchie"

"Hi...Wanna hear something weird and kinda cool at the same time?"

"I guess" I said, sitting down across from her.

"The guy we saw yesterday entering the school...you know...the hot one."

My stomach did a flip.

"...He was in my math class today."

My stomach did another flip and stayed upside down.

"Must be a new student or something"

"Yeah, in the middle of the year."

"So? Caitlyn moved away in the middle of the year and started school there"

"Right...I don't like him..." I admitted stealing a fry from Mitchie's plate.

"Well I do"

My hand stopped moving when the fry was half way to my mouth.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's cute..." she blushed looking down at her tray and nibbling on her lip. "He...kinda asked me out"

This time my stomach didn't flip, I did.

"WHAT!"

"Nate calm down!"

I had to bite my tongue to not say another word. I didn't know why, but I felt as if he didn't just want to snog with her, he wanted something more, and that doesn't include a bed.

"Mitchie, listen to me. _Be careful." _

_**Okay so I know the first chapter sucked but I will get to the point eventually. That's where the story will become interesting :D . Please review and leave and idea or maybe a suggestion :D They help me improve my stories :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – hey guys! **__****__** howza goin! Wow! 10 reviews on one chapter! Thank you soo much guys! Lets make another 10 for this one as well or no updates for a looong yime, and I have no problem arranging that **__****__** Oh and there's a poll up on my profile go check it out **__****_

She didn't take my warning seriously.

She thinks I'm being my ole overprotective brother best friend, which I am.

He doesn't even look like a high school student, he looks more like one of those creepy janitors...

He's not good, and defiantly not the kind of guy Mitchie seems to see him as.

"Mitchie are you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask as I walk her to her front porch like any other day, but this time keeping myself two steps closer to Mitchie. For protection. Just in case.

She turns to face me "If going home and having my dinner is the answer than yes, yes I do"

"No, Mitchie. You know what I'm talking about" I whine

She sighs and begins to unlock her front door. "Listen Nate, if anything happens, anything at all that you would consider unsafe, I will call you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I would have begged her not to go to the stupid movie with him but she slammed the door in my face, so I had no choice but to start walking home.

It's dark in the cinema. He can do anything without anyone noticing, that goes from moving his hands up her leg, all the way to slitting her throat.

I don't like either.

I told myself I'll call her every twenty minutes to see if she's okay.

I considered following them, but Mitchie's too smart to fall for that, she didn't tell me when or where were they going, apart from 'going to see a movie'.

Who asks out a girl on a school night anyways?

I started kicking a stone down the road and I only kept my eyes on the stone, trying to swerve it away from the road but after a while I didn't see where I was going anymore and only realised I was out in the middle of the road with my stupid stone, until I was almost hit by a black BMW.

The tyres squealed as they quickly stopped to a halt centimetres away from me.

I looked up from my oh-amazingly-fascinating-stone to the man in the driver's seat.

_It was him._

He was grinning at me, but I couldn't see if his eyes were too, they were covered with his dark sunglasses, strangely enough since the sun was neatly covered by a blanket of puffy clouds.

He waved a hand.

He was waving at me? Why would he _wave _at me? Oh. He was telling me to get out of his way.

Out of his way so he could get to Mitchie. At 3:30pm. Right after school.

I slowly backed into the side of the road and he started to move forwards again picking up the speed on the way, _smirking. _

I waited a second, staring into space, trying to make out the sense why he was smirking at me. Did he think it was funny that he thought I didn't know? Was he just happy to see me (yeah right) or was he just...smiling for no reason.

I think it's the first one, but he was right. I _don't _know. That's why I need to find out.

I started to run. I dropped my bag on the way and picked up more speed, leaving my friend the stone behind.

I turned into Mitchie's yard and because I didn't slow down and tripped over the steps and went flying into the door.

"Mitchie!" I yelled slamming the door with my fist.

The door opened and I fell inside.

"Nate, what the hell?" shrieked Mitchie pulling me to my feet.

"Is he here?" I asked, breathlessly

"Is who here?" she inquired leading me over to the couch, which was empty. _In her bedroom? _

"_Him" _

"My dad, my brother, my uncle, my cat. Who?"

"The guy..." I only then realized I don't know his name, if he has one that is. He might have like a code name or something. _Guy In Black70993 _or _45the killer1178._

Well does look more like screen names but you never know.

"Shane?"

So he does have a name...not the best name ever for a spy. Probably fake.

"Yeah...him"

"No. Should he be?" she asked pouring me a glass of water.

"Yeah..."

"Nate, what is going on!?" she asked handing me the glass and looking seriously worried.

"I saw him, he was driving _here." _

"How'd you know he was driving here?"

"I saw him" I repeated

"Nate, he lived right across the street" explained Mitchie calmly, with a smile cracking at the corners.

"Oh" I stammered

"Nate, you are seriously getting paranoid...and annoying. He's not _dangerous_ and is not going to do anything to me. Like I said I'll call you if he gets close to doing any of the things that are on the list you wrote out for me.

"Ok. Can I see that list?" I asked

"Umm...sure" she said with a confused look rooted through her bag, and uncovered a napkin with blue writing on it. "Pen?" she offered and I nodded.

I made this list today at lunch, just in case.

_**Call 911 if...**_

_Comes nearer to you (Mitchie Torres) than you would let a hobo._

_Tries to put a move on you (Mitchie Torres)_

_Orders alcoholic drinks_

_Orders non-alcoholic drinks (he could put some kind of drug in to it)_

_Touches you_

_Asks any personal questions_

_Non-personal questions too_

_Makes a joke (run if he does)_

_Smells bad_

And I added on

_10. Tries to kill you._

Mitchie reads it and snatches it away.

"You are such a child sometimes! Go away!" she laughed pulling me towards the door. She pushed me out and locked it.

I started to walk again.

He lives here. What's wrong with that? _Everything_.

I found another stone and started to kick it. Maybe Mitchie is right. Maybe I am being paranoid. Maybe it's these feeling for Mitchie getting out of hand, making me imagine stuff. Why can't no one else see it but me? I mean, Mitchie's dad will meet him before letting him take his daughter anywhere. He always inspects her dates. I know because I'm the one that told him to do that.

I saw my bag still lying on the concrete and I jogged to get it, as I bent down I saw a small white piece of paper stuck to it.

_Watch it._

It said.

I turned to my left, feeling someone watching me, and he was. He's taking a drag on a cigarette standing coolly outside his so called home...

And if you tell me that's 100% normal, you're not.

_**Okay guys I know extremely short, but that's because it's late and I need to go to bed! It's not proofread because I'm soo tired. Sorry for all the mistakes **__****__** review please **__****___


End file.
